


Bee for the Honey

by sanative (definekjd)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, good girl kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definekjd/pseuds/sanative
Summary: Jeongyeon thinks she's been too harsh on Momo, so she apologises to her using the only way she knows how to.





	Bee for the Honey

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed. based on knowing bros ep 152 where momo said jeongyeon scolds her the most. title from [this masterpiece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvYtzE3clCw).

Momo is always so naive and blunt – after all that's why she's Jeongyeon's favourite, even if she never says it out loud.

"Why is there a stocking on our door?" is the first thing that Momo says as she enters the bedroom that Jeongyeon shares with her after her night shower, hair slightly damp and face as fresh as morning dew. "Are we having sex tonight?"

Jeongyeon puts her phone away and sits up on the bed. "Yes," she says.

"Oh," Momo says. She grinning wide, for some reason, and the apple of her cheeks blushes prettily. "I haven't dried my hair, though."

She doesn't ask what the occasion is. That's _exactly_ why she's Jeongyeon's favourite.

Jeongyeon gets up from the bed, making her way to where Momo is standing by the dressing table, uncoiling the cord of the hair dryer. "I just wanna apologise," says Jeongyeon.

Momo blinks up as Jeongyeon steps closer and rests her hands on Momo's waist, caging her against the dressing table. "For what?"

"This afternoon," says Jeongyeon. She takes the cord from Momo's hands and puts it away, makes sure Momo's attention is on her and her only. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Momo is still smiling, like the clueless little bun that she is. "But you did nothing wrong."

And that's okay, Jeongyeon decides. Momo doesn't know a lot of things, but that's okay, because that's exactly why she has Jeongyeon here to help her fill in the blanks.

So Jeongyeon leans in to kiss Momo wetly. Momo's response is almost instantaneous, parting her lips to let Jeongyeon lick inside her mouth and curling readily into Jeongyeon's arms like she's been thinking of kissing Jeongyeon all day. Jeongyeon tightens one arm around Momo's waist as she reaches up with the other hand to dig her fingers into Momo's wet hair and _pull_ , angling her face so their lips slot better.

"Let me eat you out," Jeongyeon says into the kiss.

Momo whines, nodding minutely as Jeongyeon sucks at her bottom lip. She brings Momo with her as she takes backwards steps towards their bed before turning them both around so that she can lower Momo down onto the bed. When Jeongyeon pulls back, Momo is already panting harshly, her wet hair fanned around her face and her eyes lidded, dark with want.

"Jonyon," she says, pulling Jeongyeon in with grabby hands wrapped around her arms until they're kissing again, slow and wet and hot, hot, hot.

"Up," Jeongyeon says.

She doesn't even have to motion for Momo to move, or manually rearrange her on the bed. At least, not anymore. Momo has learned a lot. Now, Momo follows instructions well, shifting away from the foot of the mattress until she's in the middle of the bed, her head just slightly below the pillows. Jeongyeon runs her palms down Momo's soft pyjama pants and Momo parts her thighs readily, always good for Jeongyeon.

"Good girl," she praises.

Momo blushes. She pulls down her pants, whining low in her throat when the fabric gets stuck around her ankles until Jeongyeon helps her shuck them off her legs entirely. Jeongyeon runs her hands up Momo's naked thighs, feeling the goosebumps on the cool skin of Momo's thick thighs as she settles on her knees between them.

Jeongyeon dips down to kiss Momo again. This time it's harsher, deeper, hungrier. Wetter, too, with Jeongyeon licking around Momo's tongue until Momo is moaning into the kiss, trying her absolute best to muffle the involuntary sounds coming out of her mouth but failing anyway. She buries one hand into Jeongyeon's hair, runs her fingers down Jeongyeon's scalp, and hooks her other arm around Jeongyeon's neck to pull her closer like she can never get enough.

Jeongyeon slips her hand up the flimsy fabric of Momo's top, palming up her firm stomach until she can graze her knuckles against the swell of Momo's breast, caressing the soft skin.

"Please, please," begs Momo.

Jeongyeon is so proud of how far she's gone. "Up," she says, again, and the pride in her grows when Momo arches her back, _knows_ exactly what Jeongyeon means right now even if she's saying the exact same word she said a while ago, knows they mean different things. Same word, different instructions. "You're the best girl, Momo," Jeongyeon says, lifting Momo's shirt in one swift motion until it's bunched under her armpits, showing off her naked boobs.

" _Jon_ –" Momo moans when Jeongyeon takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks. Momo's back arches again and Jeongyeon presses her stomach down with her palms until Momo is lying on her back again, always keen to show Jeongyeon how good of a listener she can be. "Jonyon, please, please, I want –"

Jeongyeon doesn't say anything, but Momo still stops herself anyway. It's obvious by now that it's not what Momo wants that's important, it's what Jeongyeon _knows_ Momo wants. Jeongyeon knows best. Momo _knows_ Jeongyeon knows best.

When Jeongyeon releases Momo's nipple from her mouth, leaving a trail of warm saliva around it, Momo whines, brows furrowed and eyes glazed over. "Hey, baby," Jeongyeon says, hands coming up to wrap around Momo's boobs, the pad of her thumbs pressing down on each hardening nipple until they pebble under the pressure. "I'm sorry for scolding you," she says, kissing the ends of Momo's parted lips softly.

"But," Momo says, confused, "I deserve to be scolded." She's breathing hard, hot puffs of breath blowing against Jeongyeon's cheeks. She's so beautiful, so hot and sinful like this, spread out on clean sheets under the weight of Jeongyeon's body, caging her, trapping her.

"You think?" Jeongyeon asks, watching the way that Momo arches into her palms as she fondles her boobs, slow and rhythmical.

Momo nods. "I mess up a lot of times," she says. "With the – humidifier, and – and – my things lying around – everywhere – _ah_ –"

"You don't think I step over the line sometimes?" Jeongyeon asks. Slowly, she shifts down on the bed, leans backward until she can get a proper view of Momo's adorable white and pink panties, the wet spot that's starting to form between her legs. Jeongyeon's hands leave Momo's tits to instead travel down her stomach and hook two fingers each under the waistband of her panties.

"No," Momo gasps. "Jonyon, please."

Jeongyeon doesn't beat around the bush – pulls Momo's cute panties down her beautifully toned legs and puts them aside. She kisses her way up Momo's thighs, switching between the two plush thighs and feeling the muscles tremble under her touch. "Feels good?" she murmurs into the apex of Momo's right thigh.

"Feels good," Momo answers, obedient.

"You can put your hands in my hair," Jeongyeon says.

Instantly, she feels Momo's fingers in her hair, and at the same time Jeongyeon presses her mouth to Momo's cunt, sucking around the wet lips as Momo's hips jerk and her fingers pull at the short strands of Jeongyeon's hair.

" _Please_ –" Momo whines high, so good at asking, asking _so nicely_ , so Jeongyeon starts lapping at the slick along Momo's labia, dipping the tip of her tongue just a bit through the swollen lips. "Jonyon, Jonyon, _Jonyon_ -"

Jeongyeon likes to take things slow. She loves to tease, knows Momo wants quick and easy but knows Momo will feel better if Jeongyeon drags it out. But this isn't for her own benefit, Jeongyeon thinks, this is for Momo. This is a reward, because Momo has been so good for her, an _apology_ , because Jeongyeon isn't good enough.

So, without forewarning, Jeongyeon spreads Momo's wet lips and starts fucking her tongue into Momo's pussy, laps at her slick cunt until Momo is rocking her hips onto Jeongyeon's tongue and moaning unrestrained. If the other members hear, Jeongyeon doesn't care. And she knows Momo doesn't either, because she has her priorities straight – being good for Jeongyeon over any public decency.

Jeongyeon holds one of Momo's thighs down with one hand and uses two fingers from her other hand to rub at Momo's clit. Momo whines, sobs, _wails_ – bed sheets creased and wrinkled under her white-knuckled fingers. "Play with your tits," instructs Jeongyeon.

The response is immediate. Momo cups her own breasts, alternating between twisting her nipples between her fingers and kneading her boobs. Naturally, she's familiar with her own body, knows what makes her body feel good and how to make herself come, but she does none of that, instead massaging her breasts just a tad bit slower, pressing on her nipples just a little bit softer. Momo doesn't get to choose when she comes. Jeongyeon chooses for her, because Jeongyeon knows what's best for Momo.

Momo is so wet now, her slick smeared over her inner thighs as Jeongyeon continues to fuck her with her tongue, fingers rubbing her clit furiously. She doesn't stop Momo from riding her face, lets Momo hook her legs over her shoulders and pull until Jeongyeon's nose is buried in the heat of her pussy, until there is nothing Jeongyeon can smell other than the delicious musk of Momo's cunt.

"Do you want to come, Momo?" Jeongyeon asks the same time she pushes one finger into Momo's wet hole, thrusting it in and out along with her tongue before quickly adding a second one.

"Yes, yes," Momo gasps, so close, so desperate. "I wanna come. I wanna – _wanna_ – please, please, Jonyon."

Jeongyeon pulls her tongue out and slips in a third finger into the wet heat of Momo's cunt before Momo can whine about the lost. She replaces the pressure of her fingers on Momo's clit with her mouth, sucking around it until Momo is whining, rubbing her own nipples just enough but _not quite_.

Jeongyeon knows she's found Momo's sweet spot when Momo bucks. She laps on Momo's clit, tries to build the pleasure in Momo's guts, loves to watch her all wet and ruined just for Jeongyeon.

"Momo," Jeongyeon says. The vibration against her clit makes Momo jerk again, sensitive. "Baby, my best baby girl," she says, fucking her fingers fast and _deep_ into Momo's pussy, makes sure she hits that sweet spot every time. "You can come, baby."

Jeongyeon feels Momo clench around her fingers as she fucks into Momo's pussy nice and quick and crooks her fingers just right until Momo is coming, thighs clamping around Jeongyeon's head and cum flowing out of her pulsing cunt. Momo's pants are audible in their small room, breathing noisily as she rides her orgasm on Jeongyeon's fingers, the slow and lazy drag of Jeongyeon's tongue on her clit.

"Jonyon," Momo says, "Jonyon."

Finally, her thighs relax. She unclamps her legs from Jeongyeon's head and slumps onto the mattress. She doesn't even have the energy to shy away from Jeongyeon's mouth and fingers. Or perhaps she doesn't want to. Knows she doesn't need to because Jeongyeon is already pulling away, licking around her lips and humming at the bitter taste of Momo's cum.

As momo lies limp on the bed, Jeongyeon grabs some wet tissues from the bedside table and wipes her own chin and fingers clean. She grabs some more to clean Momo up, gently wiping her down until she's clean enough, until she looks almost as decent as when she just stepped in the room after her shower several minutes ago, if Jeongyeon ignores the obvious flush on Momo's cheeks and the way she's blinking lazily as she watches Jeongyeon clean her up.

"I'm cleaning up your mess again," Jeongyeon says.

It's nonsense, entirely without spite, but Momo's bottom lip juts out anyway, already on the verge of apologising.

"It's okay," Jeongyeon says, sliding up the bed until she's lying beside Momo. She lifts Momo's head and pulls one of the pillows down so Momo can rest her head on it. Her hair is still a little damp, but Momo doesn't say anything, just pouts up at Jeongyeon. "You're a good girl," Jeongyeon says, truthfully. She brushes a stray strand of hair away from Momo's face. "If you're good, I won't be angry."

"Okay," Momo says.

Jeongyeon kisses her softly, smiles at Momo as she pulls away. She helps Momo get rid of her shirt entirely before wrapping her arm around Momo's waist, pulling her close to keep her warm. The comforter lies crumpled at the foot of the bed.

"Tired," Momo mumbles, almost asleep.

Jeongyeon hums. "We still need to dry your hair." Momo doesn't say anything. "Nap for five minutes, and then we get up so I can dry your hair."

Momo's eyes are closed, but her lips – her pink, plump, pretty lips – spread into a pleased smile. "You'll dry my hair for me?" she asks into the crook of Jeongyeon's neck.

"Just this once," Jeongyeon says, even as she finds herself smiling. "Don't take it for granted."

Momo buries herself further into the warmth of Jeongyeon's neck, curling in until she's pressed against Jeongyeon's body, Jeongyeon's old, comfy pyjamas against her warm, soft skin. She kisses Jeongyeon's neck, a sleepy press of her lips.

(If Jeongyeon falls asleep and goes over the five-minute mark, it's not her fault. If the pillow cover is wet from Momo's hair when they wake up in the morning, it's not Jeongyeon's fault. If the members bang at their door and tell them to hurry up and shower, it's still not Jeongyeon's fault.

It's not Momo's fault either, Jeongyeon tells Momo when she apologises, because Momo is the best girl she's ever known. Momo kisses her softly on the mouth. Jeongyeon thinks it's all worth it.)


End file.
